The present invention relates to a seat frame assembly for automobiles which is adapted to be mounted on a floor of the automobile.
This kind of a seat frame assembly has been known as described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 5-46351. This seat frame assembly has a first pipe disposed along a front edge and a side edge of a seat cushion pad formed in a predetermined shape and a second pipe disposed along a rear edge of the pad, and is structured such that both ends of the second pipe are respectively connected to both ends of the first pipe by welding or the like.
Further, as this kind of a seat structure for a vehicle, there has been known a seat frame structure described in a repair book for Collora Spacio issued on Jan. 13, 1997 from Toyota Jidosha Kabushiki Kaisha. This seat frame structure has a rod-shaped seat cushion frame, a pair of mutually parallel lower rails extending in a longitudinal direction and a pair of upper rails slidable with respect to the lower rails. The lower rails of the conventional seat for the vehicle are arranged in lower portions of both side edges of the seat cushion frame and fixed to a vehicle floor. Further, the upper rails are slidably supported to the lower rails and are fixed to both side edges of the seat cushion frame at both ends thereof.
Further, in this conventional seat for the vehicle, the front and rear edges of the seat cushion frame are connected by separate reinforcing members fixed to a substantially center portion in a lateral direction of the seat cushion frame, thereby securing a rigidity of the seat cushion frame.
However, in the former conventional seat frame structure, since the first and second pipes are used, a cross sectional shape is restricted to a circular shape, so that it is substantially difficult to improve a strength of the seat frame structure by means other than means involving an increase in a weight such as an increase in a thickness of plate. Further, in order to mount a reclining mechanism, a slide mechanism, a skin and the like, it is necessary to secure a mounting flat surface by changing a cross sectional shape of the seat frame structure or adding a separate bracket, so that a cost increase is caused.